The injection of naloxone after captopril had no significant effects on mean blood pressure in the 2 kidney, 1 clip (2K, 1C) rat model of renal vascular hypertension. We conclude that the antihypertensive response to captopril in the 2K, 1C hypertensive rat is not due to changes in an endogenous opiate system